Luck of the Scottish Part 1: Temper
by ThatOtherRainbowEnd
Summary: Delaney McAdams is a witch with extraordinary powers. She can do things only she can do. No one, even her family, knows about it except her best friend, Seamus Finnigan. And somehow, her powers seem to be linked to her emotions, bad thing for a girl with such a bad temper. What more when a blond bimbo named Lavender Brown pushes her to her limit? Better bring an umbrella with you.
1. Prologue

A/N:_ Do I have to do it Adie?_ **Yes, yes, you do, Elle.**_ Hi, I'm the girl with two personalities, Elle and_ **Adie.**_ I being the sweet bubbly one._ **And I being the one who must do everything right so the government won't be all up in our business investigating right infringement.**_But don't worry, I'm not like this in real life._ **Or at least, I think I'm not. _Anyway, we don't own Harry Potter or Seamus Finnigan or anything related to Harry Potter except the McAdams, Nicola Lamoure_**_ and Seamus._ **Elle.._._**_ Fine, we don't own Seamus, only the McAdams and Nicola Lamoure._ **All of the things we don't own are J.K. Rowling's property. **_Do we really need to tell them that, Adie? We also do apologize if the writing is horrible, we were VERY sleepy when writing this._ **As usual, we appreciate reviews, but no flames. Elle is very annoying when she cries because of mean reviews. Constructive criticism is appreciative as well. **_What she said... HEY_! **ON TO THE STORY!**_But!_

* * *

"Dan, I'm scared." I said quietly into the robes of my brother, Daniel. I hugged him as tightly as I could and wouldn't leave his side until he said.

"Nonsense, Del," he said pushing me away from him, "Hogwarts is the best place and safest in the whole world_.(A/N: Yeah, if you consider having a three headed dog, a snake in a chamber hidden in a bathroom and many other things safe._ **Hey, don't interrupt. *clap***_OW!)_ " His friend, (or should I say the lassie he fancies,) Alessa chimed in.

"It's true, especially if you're sorted into Ravenclaw." She smiled at me as she gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"Stop putting thoughts into me sister's brain, Essa." He scolded as he went into his compartment with her. "By the way, Del, Gryffindor is the best. Don't let Essa fool ye." He said before fully leaving me alone in the train.

I walked along the train slowly, feeling my stomach lurch as the train moved forwards. The noise and chatter of the different students filled each train cart. How was I supposed to find a seat here? Finally I spotted an _almost_ empty compartment. Alone, a lad with sandy brown hair sat there, eyes fixated at the window.

"Ahem?" I said as I put one foot into the compartment. He didn't respond. I cleared my throat again. "Ahem?" Okay, now he was being rude. "Excuse me?" He still wouldn't look my way. "There's a spider beside ye." I lied. It always was one of the best ways to get someone to notice you.

"Where is it?" He asked, scared as he moved closer to the window. I told you it would work. "You lied. You're a liar." He said angrily as he went back to watching the window.

"Can I please sit here?" I asked since he was too oblivious to see that I wouldn't be standing there, trying to catch his attention, if I weren't trying to get a seat.

"Oh, sure, I'm sorry." He apologized. He squirmed in his seat, a sure sign he was nervous.

"Is it yer first time at Hogwarts as well?" I asked as I took the seat across him. He nodded and kept quiet. He inspected everything I had on me. My clothes, my hair, my trunk, all he looked at thoroughly.

"Are you a fan of Ireland?" He asked as he pointed towards the Irish flag on my trunk. I nodded and all of a sudden an eleven year old lad was crushing me to death with a hug. "I'm sorry." He apologized yet again. He apologizes too much. "I'm Seamus Finnigan, Irish." He said with a cheeky grin and an outstretched hand. Makes sense that he would like a fellow Ireland fan.

"I'm Delaney McAdams, but ye can call me Del if ye like, or DJ. But people rarely use the last one." I said as I shook his hand. "Oh, and I'm Scottish."

"Wait, you're Scottish?" He asked as he let go of my hand. "And you support Ireland?"

No, I don't have the Irish flag on my trunk and went to almost every Ireland match with my brother and his friends because I don't like Ireland. "Yeah, what's the problem?" I asked. His glare told me to explain. "Scotland's best player is retiring and no one can live up to Dirga Scott. He has all the qualities of a good seeker, but without him…" I trailed off, and went close to him to whisper, "Scotland plays like poop." It hurts to say it, but I call them how I see them.

"It's true, even with Scott though." He said, muttering the last part, though still audible to me. Dirga Scott is one of the best seekers in the whole wide world. This is a fact.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I feigned anger. "So I take it ye're an Ireland fan?" I said nonchalantly as if he never said, '_I'm Seamus Finnigan, Irish.'_

"Born, raised and support Irish." He smiled that cheeky grin again. "Want to see something incredible?" He said as he pulled out his wand and pointed it towards the window. Out came a puff of smoke and flames.

"That is incredible. Ye set fire to yer wand." I said laughing. I've honestly seen better things.

"No, it was supposed to change the tint of the window." He said in a panic-type tone. Oh dear. He quickly snuffed the flame out with his hand, leaving a spot completely red. "Ah, my hand!" He said as he blew on it hardly.

"Now watch this, Seamus." I pointed towards the window and let my hand lay flat on the window sill. Out of nowhere, raindrops fell from the clear sky and followed my hand wherever I lay it. "How's that for incredible?" I gloated. He sat there, mouth ajar.

"Incredible? That was impossible!" He placed my hand down again and watched the rain fall. Just as I snatched my hand away from the awe-struck lad, a cute little toad hopped in to our compartment.

"Well hello, what are ye doing there?" I asked as I gently picked up the little bugger. "Trevor, I believe yer name is." I cradled him in my hands. I was never the girly kind of lassie.

"How do you know his name?" Seamus asked as he petted the toad.

"Ah, a wee birdy told me." I laughed. "Actually I met his owner, Norman was it?" No, that wasn't right. "Or maybe it was Nerville." Close, but no cigar.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost it." As if on cue, the poor toad jumped out of my hands went out of the door. I could tell she was disappointed as the look on her face said "_really?"_

"Hi, I'm Seamus." Seamus said to distract her from the fact I just lost the toad she was looking for.

"Pleasure," she snapped back as she turned around and left.

I don't think she was happy at all. "So that's his name, Neville. Sweet chubby lad he was." I said as I watched the rain fall from out of nowhere as I outstretched my hand again. "Me gram and his gran are friends."

After a bunch of chocolate frogs and every flavour jelly beans, I was stuffed. "You know, Del," Seamus started, "you're really-"

"Excuse me, can I sit with you?" Someone interrupted from the entrance of the compartment. "I got lost and can't get back into my old compartment."

"Go on, you can sit next to me." Seamus smiled yet again. "I'm Seamus and this is Delaney." Gesturing between me and himself, he gave him a box of chocolate frogs.

"I'm Dean Thomas." He said with a bright and cheery smile as took the chocolate frog with a nod. "What is this anyway?"

"It's a chocolate frog. Tasty thing they are, especially when ye get a rare card." Proudly holding out my Nicola Lamoure card, I showed to him that the pictures move unlike regular Muggle photos. "Eat the little bugger right after ye open the box or else he'll hop away." I warned as Dean gently opened the box. As I predicted, the little critter jumped out of the pentagonal box and left the compartment. "I told ye, didn't I?"

"Wow, the wizard world is so exciting." He said as he went for another chocolate frog.

"Is it your first time going to Hogwarts?" Seamus asked as he gobbled down more jelly beans.

"Yeah," he replied, "how about you two?"

I raised my hand in guilt. "I'm a first timer, but me brother said Hogwarts is incredible, especially when you're a Gryffindor."

"Gryffin-what?" The two lads, in a confused haze, asked at the same time.

"Aren't ye guys familiar with the four houses of Hogwarts?" I asked. "I half expected ye to know, Shay." He quirked his eyebrow at me, "ye know, yer mother was the best chaser of Gryffindor."

"She was?" He reached into his robe and got out a picture of a pretty girl with a broom in hand. "All she said was that she had an injury during a game."

"And she never played a match again." I concluded. "So Dean, I take it ye're a Muggle-born. Seeing as ye have no idea what a chocolate frog is."

"Well, um, yeah. I never knew I was a wizard until people from this ministry showed up and told my mum I'm a wizard." He shuffled uncomfortably in his seat at the mention of the word mum. "When I asked about my dad, they just smiled and left."

"I know how it feels like to have a Muggle parent and not knowing the other." I said patting him on the knee. "Me mum died when I was a wee baby. Dad was terrified when he found out that Dan and I were magical. He asked for help from me Gram who turned out to be a witch as well. Me older sister Daisy however, born and raised Muggle."

"Your dad was the Muggle?" Seamus asked. I simply nodded and yet again I was engulfed in a huge hug. "We have so much in common Del. But except my mam's still alive while my dad's still getting used to the whole, '_my wife and son are magical' _thing."

"Glad to know that, Shay." I said, barely audible, between wheezes. "Luckier than I am at least."

"I bet you're not that unlucky." Dean said trying to comfort me back. Suddenly a large blunt object hit me straight on the head. Not that unlucky, huh.

"Ah! I can't see." I groaned as I blinked rapidly. My vision was blurred. Two orange figure stood in front of what I think was the entrance to the compartment.

"Sorry, Del," said one of the two, "we didn't mean to hit you," continued the other. "It was for our brother." They said at the same time. I recognized those voices anywhere.

"Fred, George, is there a need for ye two to do that?" I asked rubbing my eyes. My eyesight started clearing up a bit.

"Just like Dan, you are, with your blond hair and green-ish eyes." said Fred. Surprisingly, only I can distinguish the difference between the two. Note: Just look for the twin with the slight dimple; that's George. "Oi, Gred, Percy's coming." He nudged "_Gred_."

"Right you are Forge." And with that, the twins left.

"Wow," exclaimed Seamus, "you are unlucky. I should give you some of my luck." Silly little boy, luck can't be transferred. Well, not bad luck at least.

"Ye're crazy!" I yelled, my Scottish accent thick. "It's called '_Luck o' the Irish'_ for a reason."

"Well then…" he paused and smiled, "it's Luck of the Scottish now." Who knew that his luck never existed?

* * *

Later, after we had gotten off the train and met a friendly giant telling us to go to the boats, four at a time, one of our professors, Professor McGonagall, led us to a small chamber away from what I think was the Great Hall based on what Dan described. But then again, why would I trust Dan? "Welcome to Hogwarts." She said, almost too rehearsed. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted…" She trailed off as I paid no attention to her at all. Honestly, all I heard was '_blah, blah, blah, Gryffindor, blah, blah, blah, family, blah, and blah, blah.' _I wasn't really a good listener.

We entered the Great Hall to see all of the students in their respective house colors with their respective houses. With my impeccable observation skill, I was able to spy Dan staring at Alessa. The teachers looked friendly, most of them at least. The old wizard in the middle of the teachers' table gave the first years a friendly grin as the sorting started.

A crummy old hat sat on a stool. I nearly jumped when it started talking. No, not talking, it sang.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

"Abbott, Hannah!" One by one, our names were called, some names calling my attention. "Finnigan, Seamus!" I shot a smile at him as the hat was put on his head. Upon hearing the hat call Gryffindor, the Gryffindors' all cheered, much to the Slytherins' dismay. "Granger, Hermione!" The arrogant little witch who we had met on the train put on the hat, her smile as annoying as her voice. "GRYFFINDOR!" Wrong! A witch like that does not deserve to be in such a nice house like Gryffindor. Slytherin sounds much better on Her-whiney. What kind of name is Hermione anyway? "Longbottom, Neville!" I gave him a slight clap as the plump little boy put the hat on his plump little head. A roar of laughter was heard of from the Slytherins as he ran off with the hat still on. Poor lad. I hissed at "Malfoy, Draco" as he gave me a teasing look and sat with his fellow Slytherins. "McAdams, Delaney!" My heart skipped a beat. It was finally my turn.

"Ambitious little girl are we?" I heard the hat whisper. "But what is this, blood and abilities bind you to a specific destiny, better be, Gryffindor!" Blood and ability? What in the world was this hat talking about?

I smiled as I walked towards Shay and the Gryffindor table. "Seamus!" I screamed as I hugged him with as much force as he hugged me at first.

"Well, thanks a lot for noticing you're brother, Del," laughed my brother. "You've given up Dan for Danny Boy over there." He said as he pointed to a red faced Seamus.

"Potter, Harry!" The mumbling and murmuring stopped. We all turned to the hat. Under it was Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, the boy who bloody lived.

"Shay, would you believe that?" I smiled. "Harry Potter's in our year, he could even be in our house."

The hat took a while until it finally it shouted, "Gryffindor!" I jumped out of my seat, cheering.

"He's a Gryffindor! He's a Gryffindor!" Seamus shouted as he embraced me. We released each other from our grasps and I was face to face with Seamus whose face was as red as the Weasley's hair. I embarrassingly gave him a shy smile as I sat back down. This was going to be one heck of a school.

* * *

Like it hate it? And the two at the start are Elle and Adie. They'll be starting and most probably interrupting the stories. And regular me will be finishing it. And if you didn't know the italicized words are Elle and bold words are Adie. If it sucked, I really do apologize for that. I still love you if you hate it though. Wow, that sounded creepy. Oh well. The story is set during their fourth year and well so on and so forth. I just really love Seamus, I'm sorry. And if you understood the AVPM reference in one of the A/N's a virtual cookie goes to you. YAY! And please note, you might give me a lot of hate for how Delaney views Hermione, but that's her P.O.V. not mine. I also thought of Delaney as AnnaSophia Robb pre-Carrie Diaries. Up to you to think of who plays Dan. Feel free to express who you think should play Dan, based on the description of him having blond hair and green eyes (based on _Forge's _description.) and he's in the same year as Gred and Forge. Yeah, not a lot to go by, but I try, I try.


	2. The Start of Many

_**A/N: **It's me, Elle!_ **And me, Adie.** _Or Addison, if like to call her that. And well we're here with the usual._ **We don't own this stuff. Only the McAdams, Wolfgang, Grandma Meredith and Great-Great Grandma Jacquelyn. **_Yes, that's all that we own. The rest is J.K. Rowling's stuff. **Enjoy!**_

_Delaney McAdams is the name. Beautiful, blonde and brave. What did you expect? I am a Gryffindor after all. Seamus Finnigan and I have been best mates even before Dean even showed up. Seems impossible I know, but I sat with him first. Yes, I'm his best __**GIRL**__ mate. I can tell you one thing. I'm not the smartest, heck I may even be under the category of 'Dumb Blondes' right next to Lavender Brown. But at least I'm awesome at Quidditch. Now before I get ahead of myself, I have to get going to the real story. It's my fourth year at Hogwarts and after not speaking to Shay because he almost killed me with yet another potion, I've decided to see if he has someone to bring to the Yule Ball. Not that I wanted to go with him. And guess who he brings, the girl I hate the most. No. Not Hermione, I hate her a little less than this girl. Slag-ender Brown. And much worse, the nightmares I've been having are becoming even more vivid and scarier than they were before. And did I mention I can control the weather? Confusing, I know. But it will make more sense, hopefully. What am I going to do about it? Read on you silly little twit._

* * *

"Delaney, you've gone mad." Seamus yelled at me as I jumped straight into the fresh water lake out in the woods with nothing on but my undies.

"Then join me in me madness, me silly little Shay." I scream back at him as I attempt to drag him into the water by his leg. It was like this every summer, he would visit his aunt just to see me majority of his stay. I never complained since I loved his company as much as I loved chocolate frogs, maybe a little less than chocolate frogs. "If ye don't join me, I'm coming back up and pushing ya into the lake."

"I'm not stripping down to my underwear and swimming around in a lake filled with who knows what." He retorted. Sneakily, I dove down into the water and climbed out where he couldn't see me. He screamed as I pushed him into the clear water.

"I warned ye, didn't I?" I said, squeezing the water out of my blonde hair. "Tsk tsk Shay, looks like you need to change your clothes." I shot him a sly smile and searched for my change of clothes. "Shay, where the hell did ye place me clothes?"

"I didn't mention that I was holding them when you pushed?" He said, revealing my soaked plaid shirt. Enraged, my face went as red as a tomato. The sky went dark as thunder struck and lightning appeared due to my ability to control the weather. I was a hot head, loved to joke around with others but when the tables turn, let's just say you should probably bring an umbrella if you're near me. "Del, could you calm down? The weather's starting to get real bad." My voice would often change when it comes to extreme emotion.

"Prepare to die, Seamus Finnigan." I said as I motioned lightning towards his direction. He deflected it with his wand, which I remembered he'd always keep in his pocket. "I-I'm so sorry." I apologized as he pulled me back into the water. "Is that what ye call payback, Seamus?" I said, spitting some water out.

"Delaney Jacqueline McAdams, are ye swimming without proper clothing?" My gram's voice boomed from her little cottage in the woods. "When yer father comes back from Cairo, ye are in big trouble Delaney." Ah, my gram is a wonderful person, she really is, but is really strict when it comes to rules.

"You told me you're gram allowed you to swim." Seamus mused. "Jacqueline, that has a nice ring to it." I've always hated the name Jacqueline but my gram said I was named after her grandmother, Jacquelyn Constance. So I have to live with the fact that my great-great gram had such a _**girly**_ name.

"Oh shut up Seamus." I rolled my eyes and swam onto shore. "She did, just as long as I wore proper swimming attire," I took a long pause and glanced down at my own underwear, "which I didn't." I said with a shrug. "As for me name, look up Jacquelyn Constance. See if ye'll make fun of me then."

"Oi, Del, time to get out," called Dan from the tree where Daisy's dog, Wolfgang's stench is forever etched onto the wood. We assume it was absorbed by the tree, but we're not so sure. "It's getting dark soon, Shay's aunt is here, and we've got a World Cup Final to attend. And I've got clothes for ye, Delaney, waiting at the cottage."

"Ah, don't get yer knickers in a twist Danny." I smiled as I eased myself out of the water. "The Final isn't till tomorrow."

"Yes, I know that Del, but I want to get good seats and knowing ye…" He trailed off.

"I know, I know. I need more than ten clocks to wake me up." I said dismissively. I always had that issue. It's not my fault my bed feels so good. That'd be my dad and the very soft wool he bought on one of his trip abroad. I turned to Shay, who was going on about how his aunt was going to kill him for getting his clothes soaked. Such a whiner, my best friend is. "I'll see you tomorrow, Shay." I said in a tone too sweet for my taste. "Go Ireland!"

"Go Ireland!" He replied as he ran off towards my gram's cottage.

"_My sweet Delaney," said a woman in white, "they're after ye." She looked down upon me in worry. "But I'll never let them get ye."_

* * *

"_Rae, ye have to go to sleep, leave her be." My dad's soothing voice called through the door. The woman, she just shook her head. "Nothing will happen to Delaney." He reasoned, but she just shook her head._

"_Henry, just let me sleep here, with her." With hesitation, my dad gave her a nod and left me with her._

_She sang me a lullaby until I went to sleep. When I woke up, I was in a hole. It was around six feet deep. Then suddenly, a bit of dirt fell on my shoulder, then on my head. All of a sudden a huge pile of dirt fell on me, causing me to fall flat on my back. It covered my chest area. I couldn't breathe. Last thing I saw before my head being completely buried was a man saying the words, "goodbye, little girl."_

I woke up, breathing heavily. That was very creepy. I squinted at the clock. 4:00 it read. Judging by the darkness of my room, it was only morning. Well, Dan won't have a problem waking up.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter One down, a few more chapters and three more stories to go. Yes, that's right. Two more bloody stories covering 5th to 7th years of Hogwarts for Delaney Jacqueline McAdams and Seamus Finnigan. Don't you just love Seamus? Anyway, reviews, no flames, and constructive criticisms are always welcome. Not to mention favorites and follows. And also, read superpig909's story _The Loon and the Klutz._ It is epic. And read my other story, Letters. It is less epic than superpig's.


End file.
